This Moment
by Annieanabella
Summary: My past? I know nothing about. My future? I have no idea even if I'm going to be alive tomorrow. Present? Baby, I have to be a huge kiss up just to make it in this world.


Beeeeppppp! Beeeeeeppppp! Beeeeeepppppp! Beeeeeeeepppppppp!

A fairly large lump wrapped in a white blanket can be seen sleeping on the queen sized bed. A petite pale hand can be seen popping out of the cocoon of a blanket, turning off the alarm clock. Then a head soon followed that arm, and sleepy emerald green eyes can be seen glaring at the miserable alarm clock that woke her up. She and the alarm clock are not on very good terms.

"It's only 5:30", groaned the young woman. Her voice was light but strong, like a cool breeze on a hot summer day.

A slender hand raked through her auburn boyish hair cut. With the other hand, she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. With one last yawn and a final stretch, she swung her lean legs out of bed. Her light pink blanket dropped on to the deep cherry stained floor. She got up out of bed, and walked towards then window. One foot in front of the other, watching her walk was like watching a ballet. She swung the curtains open, the sun was starting to rise. There was already people roaming the below her, signaling for her to begin her day.

If she had a last name, she never mentioned it. The ever changing people around her called her Sakura, and only Sakura. A silver gilted, rhinestone embroidered picture frame can be seen on her vanity table. Where, she was reaching for an eye shadow pallet besides it. In the picture there was an older man with his glasses slightly askew, smiling brightly, his hand placed on one of the little girl's slender shoulder. There was also a young man next to the little girl her. His body slightly turned, as to protect the little girl. A scowl adorned his face. The girl smiled a care free smile; it was very obvious in the picture that the three adored each other very much.

Sakura stole a glance at the picture before looking back at her reflection. She had placed that picture there to see if she would remember anything. The little girl was her, but those two men... She had no idea who they were… Sighing, she ran a finger wishfully over the picture frame, and went back to her makeup. With a mascara wand in her hand, she did one final check on her reflection. Placing the mascara tube back on the vanity, she picked up the tube of crimson red lipstick and dabbed her thin lips with it.

"Done" she whispered quietly to herself. She smiled at herself in the mirror. It was a trained mechanical smile, that she had practice over and over again.

She adorned a blonde wig and fluffed it out, making sure that none of her brown hair peeked out of the wig. She got up the bench of her vanity and made way over to her closet. Tugging off the silk pink short that cling to her hips, she pulled on a black mini skirt. The hem line was rather flattering, showing off her long legs. A nervous habit appeared, as Sakura nibbled on the side of her thumb. She finally seemed to make her decision as she garb her lustful womanly buds with a red lacy bra. A gray sleek blouse went over that, accentuating her slender curves. Although the neckline suggested that she wasn't as innocent as she seemed. Since, it plunged down almost showing half moons of her creamy bosom. With that she put on a sliver chain necklace that went down and between her cleavage. Sliver bangles went on one wrist and a rather large antique sliver ring went on the other. She did a last final check of herself in the reflection of the full length mirror and smoothed away an invisible wrinkle. She slipped on some ankle breaking black pumps with red heels and clicked down the stairs.

A funny looking small blonde dog slipped out of his slumber, as he heard his mistress descending down the stairs. His ears perked up slightly, and wagged his tail softly. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his mistress swooping down to scratch him behind his tiny ears. He gave that gentle hand a lick, as he pulled back. He was informing his mistress, that he would like her return safely. A soft smile broke up on his mistress face, which made him happy; therefore he wagged his tail a bit harder. His mistresses got up and pulled on a short black trench coat and wrap a red silk scarf around her slender neck. She plopped a pair of huge sun glasses, and locked the door behind her. The dog placed his head on his front paws, and fell back down in a deep slumber, waiting for his mistress return.

As the dog slept, Sakura can be seen strutting down the sidewalk. It was fully sunny outside, and the streets were crowded with people. A flash of awe, envy, lust, confusion, can be seen crossing people's faces as they took a glance at her. Since she is Sakura, and she is bait for all men.

Far away an S Class 600 Mercedes Benz can be seen following her.

The man in the front place down his binoculars and said, "Sir, shall we follow her?" The driver's eyes flashed up to the review mirror and started the engine. Without a word, he pulled away from the curb and started trailing Sakura.

~*~

I uploaded this story before, and it got to about two chapters. Ah ha ha ha ha. Then I totally forgot about it, considering it's me. So I decided to started writing again and re-read the whole thing and was pretty unhappy with it, so I deleted it, and revised it. Hopefully, I won't be a lazy ass and complete the story. But who knows. :]


End file.
